The present invention relates to a computer system and a management method, and for instance can be suitably applied to a computer system comprising a plurality of NAS servers to which virtualization technology is applied.
Conventionally, as technology of applying virtualization technology to a NAS (Network Attached System), proposed is technology of running a virtual node (hereinafter referred to as the “virtual NAS”) that provides a file sharing service to a client on a physical node (NAS server), and thereby providing a file server function (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-223346; Patent Document 1).
Moreover, as another technology that applies virtualization technology to NAS, proposed is technology of unifying file system that are distributed to a plurality of NASes for a user (that is, to make it appear that it is a single NAS) by managing a plurality of NASes on a single namespace (GNS: Global Name Space) (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-234568; Patent Document 2).